My Worst Nightmare
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted them all to stop arguing.I didn't mean for Ludwig to betray everyone, or Yao to kill Ivan...   Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the room,watching them arguing again.I was sick of them arguing, and just wanted it to stop. Arthur and Alfred were at each other's throats, Francis and Matthew trying to calm them, Feliciano was crying, being yelled at by Romano, who was also yelling at Antonio, Ludwig trying to calm down Feliciano, and yelling at Gilbert. Roderich was trying to keep Elizavetta from hitting Gilbert with her frying pan. Yao was arguing with Im Yong Soo for 'Claiming his breasts' once again, and other nonsense. i sat there, watching them all will this end? I wondered, every day. I wasn't a country, and as far as we were aware of, i wasn't even a lesser part of a country, but they say i had to attend the meetings none the less because no one could take care of me at home. "Like, We should like totally go shopping! you need a better look!" Feliks shouted at me in his normal annoying voice.

"Feliks, leave her alone will you?" Toris quietly said, so Ivan would not hear.

"Da, leave my daughter alone!" Ivan must have seen Feliks talking to me.

"Vanya, please stop. He was being polite. Besides, i'd never go shopping with him, you or anyone else."

"You see Ivan! I told you she hated you!" I sighed as one of my parents began to argue over me. No one seemed to understand that just because i was thirteen, i shouldn't be able to do things on my own, but they are sadly mistaken. I walked up to Ludwig, "May i stay over your house tonight Ludwig?" He seemed confused but nodded is head as he went back to calming a screaming Italian. I just walked out, and headed for Germany, where i'd be staying. I suddenly had an idea, a way for them all to stop arguing, and maybe bring us all closer together.


	2. Chapter 2

As I sat in the living room on my laptop, I began to Photoshop some photos, mainly cutting them up. From the shows I watched, when someone is cheating, the couple gets through it, and it brings them closer together. Yao had told me how Ivan used to torture the Baltic states, but no longer does it because he, Yao, request, though I know it was demand, he leave them alone. I Photoshopped Ivan torturing Raivis, because he was the most fragile of the three.

I tried thinking of other ideas, and the Italian's popped in my head. Then I realized if I Photoshopped the twins together, maybe it would bring Antonio and Lovino closer together, just as it would bring Feliciano and Ludwig closer together. I also tried to think of what to do with the Scandinavians. Berwald never really had a problem with anyone, nor Tino. Only the Danish is the problematic one, and Aiu with Norge. I was about to alter a few pictures, but decided, the Scandinavians were actually okay. They argued like a family, not enemies.

I sighed, realizing I didn't have a real family. I have no recollection of my past, nor of any family I may possibly have. I just jumped from country house to country house. I was suppose to go to Antonio's today, but so far I haven't gone since Arthur found me, only because of Lovino. I shook the thoughts from my mind, so I could finish my photos. Next came Lovino hurting one of Antonio's turtles, and then Antonio and Ludwig together.

For a while I thought, maybe these pictures were a bit over the top, but if I truly wanted everyone to get along, I had to go through the plan, right? I left Toris and Feliks alone, because they were okay, as well as the Baltic States. I sighed again, realizing that the two groups that are close together, have all ways for years stuck together, helping one another out, where as the rest of Europe, Asia, and the North Americans, all fought one another. From what I hear, those three Continents were the ones that were in both World Wars. I still can't believe that what they consider a World War, only North America, most of Europe and Asia were a part of, where South America, Australia, Africa and Antarctica barley had a nickel in them.

Ludwig and Feliciano finally walked through the door, and without looking up from the laptop I asked, "Gil with Matt?"

"Where else?" was Ludwig's only reply.

"I think it's wonderful how they spend time together! When will we do that Ludwig?" Feliciano asked excitedly and loudly. Ludwig just blushed and walked away.

"Save your breath Feliciano. Ludwig will never ask you out."

"What makes you say that Fairy?" I cringed at my name. I tried to explain to Arthur how I either didn't have a name, or simply could not remember it, so to call me Faith, and he introduces me as Fairy. No one ever called me Faith except Ludwig, Roderich, most of the Asian's but Im Yong Soo, the Baltic States, the Scandinavians and Elizavetta. I'll admit, most call me Faith, but occasionally they have called me Fairy when I supposedly "Pop out of nowhere." It annoys me.

"I say that, because Ludwig is German. He's more of an in the closet kind of guy, grant it, it doesn't bother him the fact people know he is gay, but it's how you go about it, so he refuses to take you out in public except to the Country meetings."

"Ve~?" I sighed, forgetting for a moment who I was speaking to.

"He's ashamed of you."

"You're wrong, Germany would never be ashamed of me Italy! We are the bestest of buds!"

"When's the last time you two ate out in public?" He seemed to think about it, but I continued, "Or even to go shopping? What about just to hang? He hasn't done any of those things since everyone found out he was gay that one Christmas you all talk about, and when you told the 'Allies' the kind of magazines he had kept hidden." He seemed at a loss for words, which was a first. He walked behind me, just as I was saving the picture of Ludwig with Antonio, and Feliciano burst in tears, running up the stairs to his bedroom. Ludwig walked in the room confused.

"What's wrong with Feliciano?"

"Beats me. I was talking to him, he just nodded, walked behind me burst into tears than ran upstairs. You'll have to ask him what's wrong." He nodded, and went upstairs. He couldn't calm Italy down, or even get him out of the room, so I hollered that I was going to Antonio's.

I felt like I should stay at the German's house, but also felt that those two needed some privacy, and the last time I felt the last, I ignored it and walked right in on Arthur and Alfred. Not the best of sights to see. An angry Brit, and a fat embarrassed American. Like I said, not the best of sights, and I didn't want to see Ludwig and Feliciano naked. Once you see Arthur and Alfred, you've seen it all.

I knocked and Antonio opened the door with open arms, hugging me too tightly. Lovino just shook his head, and walking off. I sighed, knowing Lovino really didn't like me. I had walked in on him getting dressed at his house. He was so pissed because in his own words, I'm "a bitch for seeing me naked because Antonio hasn't even seen my stomach that bastard!" Every country really has its major issues, and those issues is what's keeping them apart. "Fairy! I'm so glad you could make it! I haven't had you over here yet! Why now? Oh who cares you're here! Lovino please set up another set on the table!"

We sat down to eat, and as usual I was the first to finish, and I was back on the laptop. I finished all of the photo's and I started getting e-mails ready. I knew within a week or so there would be another meeting, and probably in Russia or Belarus. I was seriously hoping Russia because the country Belarus scares me. Not the human personification of Belarus, although she does scare me too, but the people of Belarus scare me. Lovino got up, took our dishes, Antonio left and Lovino sat down beside me. "Do you want to go shopping?" he asked. I stopped and stared at him. Never in a million years would I have guessed Lovino would ask me to go shopping. "Forget it, obviously you don't want to."

"Actually, I'd love to. I'd rather go with you than Feliciano or Feliks." I scrunched my face up at the mention of Feliks. I hate pink, and that boy would pick up everything pink. Lovino nodded. "Let's go then."


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino tried to not scowl the entire time, but it was becoming difficult for him. I got irritated because he kept having this odd look on his face that was a bit scary. "You don't have to pretend to like this. Bitch moan and complain all you want. I'm not everyone else, I can take it."

"Shut up Fairy! I'm not pretending." I sighed at the name. no one will ever get my name right. Before I used to correct everyone, but it never worked so I gave up, and ignore the name they call me.

When we got to the store, He got out of the car, me following, and we got into the store. We talked here and there, but mostly stuck to clothes, and his opinion on some. I did buy a few new outfits and a dress here or there that we both agreed upon. I checked my phone to see how well the picture of Antonio and Ludwig went when Lovino said something. "What's that? I thought we were shopping. Not on our…" he paused, before finishing, "phones." So far the picture is not fully ready to be sent, but Lovino had walked straight to the car when I looked up from the phone.

"What do you think of Antonio and me?" he asked out of the clear blue on the road home. Lovino slammed on the brakes, pulling over.

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Actually, I don't. The only thing it may possibly be is referring to the Turtles."

"as a couple what do you think of us?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of that." He dropped the subject. I could see in the corner of my eye he was crying silently. I ignored it and pretended I never saw it. I was never much good with condolences or anything of the sort.

When we got home, Lovino stormed up to Antonio and started yelling at him in Italian. I didn't know much Italian, but I got a word here and there, and knew I didn't want to be here when the shit hit the fan. I guess they all love to argue too much. I just grabbed my bag and started heading to Roderich's house in Austria. At least he was easy to deal with. He plays his music, allows anyone to listen and is probably the only one who can calm Elizavetta with a snap of his fingers. I all ways liked Roderich because he was calm, gentle, a gentleman, very respectful and he understands things a lot more than most people do, about me. I only hang with Ludwig because no one really dares to look for me there, or at Vash's but Vash had other important matters to take care off, so I chose Roderich.

Roderich opened the door, stepped aside and let me in. "So Faith, can I get you anything to eat, drink?"

"No thank you Roderich. I just came to spend some time with you and listen to your music. It's all ways peaceful here when you're here to play music." He smiled. That's another thing I like about Roderich, other than Elizavetta and occasionally Vash, I'm the only one who can make him smile. I sat my bags down in the guest bedroom I all ways stayed in, then went into the music room where Roderich was all ready playing. I sat on the bench beside him, but he stopped. "Is there something wrong Roderich?"

"No, but I was just thinking, maybe you should learn how to use an instrument. Perhaps the violin?" I thought about it and nodded.

"Me learning an instrument would be a great idea." I smiled, and Roderich smiled more. Thus began my lessons to play the violin. I was a quick learner, and I even impressed Roderich by creating my own music with the violin using only four or five notes but he said "That was beautiful Faith, just like your name. It's a few notes, but it sounds like something a professional would come up with."

After another hour or two, Elizavetta called us for dinner. Before I entered the room, I remembered the photo's, and they were all ready to be sent except the one of Roderich and Vash. Elizavetta saw it, dropped the tray of food, snatched my phone and started yelling and crying at Roderich. I realized that I didn't have to send that one, snatched my phone, grabbed my bags and ran out. I'm sure Roderich would understand. Every time any one of them argued I all ways ran away. The arguing was that bad. The only time I didn't run away so quickly was at the meetings. I decided, Vash may not be home, so I'd go there but then stopped before I hit Liechtenstein's border. Elizavetta was upset because of the picture with Roderich and Vash. Perhaps being at Vash's is a bad idea. That's when it hit me, I could send the pictures now, then got to Yao's or Ivan's. neither would get the pictures for several minutes, and once I'm there they won't be checking their e-mails or phones. So I sent the pictures and headed towards Russia.


	4. Chapter 4

I knocked on Ivan's door, and they were both there, Ivan and Yao. I smiled at them when the door opened to reveal a disheveled Yao, a smiling Ivan and a somewhat messy living room. "I can come back later if you want."

"No! Don't go Faith, we rarely get to spend time with each other. So why are you here, you're supposed to be at Spain's this weekend." I walked in as I spoke.

"Yea, but when I left the meeting I went to Germany's. Feliciano ended up breaking down crying, and Germany couldn't calm him down, so I went to spain's. Lovino and I shopped for a bit, but when we got home he started flipping out on Antonio in Italian, and I didn't want to be there, so I went to Roderich's for some music, he taught me how to play the violin, but Elizavetta snapped and was arguing with Roderich, and I didn't want to be there no more, so I came here. I thought it would be better than Vash's place."

"You poor thing! Well get in here, warm up before you catch a cold." I sat beside the fire in the fireplace. It got warm quickly, and Yao came back with a plate of fruit. I smiled, because Yao all ways knew what to get me at the right time. I had to smiled, because there were Mandarin Oranges on the plate. I all ways found it funny that Yao could speak Mandarin Chineese, and he gives me Mandarin Oranges to eat. It all ways made me feel like I was eating a portion of his language.

After a few moments, we sat in the living room to watch some movies. Yao got up and excuse himself, saying he was checking on some business. It didn't dawn on me until I remembered I sent the picture's to everyone's e-mails. "Yao, I wouldn't advi…" but he was all ready screaming in rage. Out of nowhere he appeared with a butcher knife, and a deadly look in his eyes.

"Yao Yao what is wrong?" Ivan asked.

"You you cheqting b astard!" and he lunged for Ivan. I ducked and screamed.

"Yao please stop! The pict…" But he stabbed Ivan in the heart, then chopped his head off. "Now for that damn American…" he mumbled. I stared in horror at the bloodied floor. I wanted them to argue and over come it, become closer together, not kill each other. It made me realize, that if a 3000 year old man can snap, it may be worse for the others. I quickly ran to Roderich's, but the place was trashed, no sign of Elizavetta, but Roderich's torn and beaten body lay motionless on the floor. I had tears coming out of my eyes, I checked Vash's place but it was untouched, no sign of either Vash or Lilly. I sighed in relief, but checking the back yard, Elizavetta lay dead in the grass. I ran to Lilly's house, and found Vash dead, lilly crying over his body.

"Lilly, you have to leave now! Go to Sweden and Finlands house, explain what hjappened, tell them to lock the doors, board their home up and you'll be safe." She nodded and ran, but she was shot, by Ludwig.


	5. Chapter 5

Ludwig looked at me, not a single emotion on his face. There was someone over his shoulder, and I recognized it as Feliciano, motionless, pale and bruises here and there, right where blood would pool had he been dead. "Ludwig… how could you?"

"He thought I was cheating, and somehow he was able to knock me down, even with me resisting, and he became violent. I had no choice but to kill him."

"But you loved each other!"

"Apparently he didn't, or he would know I'd never cheat on him." I shook my head, it still not sinking in. How could a few photo's do all this damage? Then I realized what I was, but I didn't want to admit it. He turned and started heading towards Spain. My eyes went wide, there was a photo of Feli and Lovi, and then the photo of Antonio and Ludwig. I started running, hoping to warn them in time.

When I reached the house, windows were broke, front door busted open, and when you walked in, it looked like a tornado went through the home. I carefully stepped through, then I was pinned to a wall, and was staring in the face of Antonio, but not the Antonio I knew. Now I knew what everyone meant when they said Antonio had the meanest look. This was Conquistador Spain. "Spain, you have to leave now! You and Lovino have to get away! Ludwig is coming to kill you both!"

"But how can he kill us both, when I've already killed Lovino?"

"What? Why?"

"He was annoying. I was tired of being put down because of him. No more now, so let Germany come, I'll only destroy him too."

"But what if he destroy's you? Think of your people!" He just smiled like the Conquistador Spain everyone hated so, and left, running with battle axe in hand towards Germany.

Antonio got one good swing of his ax into Ludwig's chest before Ludwig fired his gun into Antonio's heart. I watched in horror as both bodies fell to the ground. I knew they were both dead… there was no stopping them… I realized that Yao was heading for America, and I dialed his number. I may not be able to reach him on foot, but I could call him, and hopefully I could reach him. I heard a cell phone go off in the distance, but that couldn't be America… Alfred wasn't supposed to be here. I was tackled to the ground, and I struggled, when I turned around on the ground to fight back, I stopped a punch from Ludwig. "I know you sent the pictures. I know your number, and because of those Photoshopped pictures, you destroyed my life. Now, I'm gonna destroy yours…"

"Germany, this isn't you, please stop!" He punched me in the face with his other hand. I lay motionless for a moment, everything dizzy. I felt him get off me, but it was more like someone had punched him off me, and I could hear fighting, and the sound of a gun, then it all going quiet.

My vision cleared some more, and I saw Alfred standing over Ludwig, whom was motionless on the ground, a bullet wound in his forehead. I had tears run down my face. I didn't mean for any of this. I didn't mean for Ludwig to betray everyone, or Yao to kill Ivan. I just wanted them to stop arguing…

"Fairy, what's going on? Everyone is freaking out." I heard a yell, and I recognized it as Yao's. I turned and saw Yao running towards us, and the rest of the Asians, who had come to kill someone or another. The only ones who were present were Yao, Kiku and Im Yong Soo. Only Yao was running towards Alfred. I stepped in front of America, closing my eyes. I wanted to protect Alfred, but was scared of the pain that would come. I heard two guns go off, and suddenly my arm went numb. The sounds went away for a moment, and I fell to the ground for a second, vision blurry. After a moment a gun went off two more times.

I looked to see Alfred squatting beside me, talking but I couldn't hear him. Slowly his voice could be heard. "…ou okay? Fairy?"

"I'm okay, I think…"

"Fairy, if you know something you have to tell me. Ludwig killed Feliciano, Gilbert, Netherlands, Luxembourg…"

"I know…" I interrupted, "I caused it all… but I didn't mean to! I Photoshopped some pictures, thinking maybe everyone would argue, but get through it and get closer together, but instead everyone is destroying each other! Oh my god… Francis and Arthur!"

"They're dead…"

"What about Matthew?"

"He's alive, barley. The Scandinavians are confused and so are the Baltic states."

"I'm Europe…"

"What are you talking about?"


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred was completely lost on what I meant, which I wasn't surprised at. So I took a deep breath so that I could explain, but I needed to know one thing first, "Where's Romania, Bulgaria, Poland… you know the rest of Europe?"

"Dead. Ludwig killed most of them all because he killed Feliciano. He said so before I shot him in the forehead." I nodded.

"Remember how everyone said they sensed something from me, but no one could figure out what I was?"

"Yea, but I'm the Hero you don't have to worry about anything."

"But I do, because I am Europe. I'm not a country, but rather the continent. I realize, that in order for all of Europe to stop arguing, I had to kill them all. But I was too weak to kill them myself, so my plan to bring them closer together, destroyed them all, because it is what I wanted. Now instead of Europe being separate country's, They are in me, I am what combines Europe together. Now everyone is dead, and I own all of Europe, so now I have everyone's work. But not only that I also own Asia, so I'm not Europe. I am the World. I am what many people would call, Mother Earth…" Alfred shrugged his shoulders. I had an odd sensastion, and all of a sudden, it felt like Ivan was taking over. "Now, North America must go too…" Alfred looked at me weird like he didn't understand. I felt Ivan make me smile, I grabbed Alfred's gun and shot him in the head. I stood up slowly, and found Canada.

"Faith! I was so worried about you! Where is Alfred?"

"He's gone, with everyone else, and you are next."

"What are y…" I shot him in the forehead. I realized it was the only way to kill a nation. Shoot them in the head. No wonder Ivan was taking over. I found the Baltics, destroyed them, and then the Scandinavians. The only one who really fought back was Berwald, since I had killed Tino right before his eyes. I laughed manically, for everyone knew me as the sweet little Faith who was no one. Now they'll recognize me for who I truly was.


End file.
